It is a general practice to display an electronic book on a display device using an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer. In displaying the electronic book, pages for display are switched in response to a user operation.
By the way, in an actual book, the user sometimes changes a page which the user catches or the amount of hold of pages to thereby only partially turn the page for partially checking contents on the reverse side of the page or contents of a page before or after the page.
Further, the user sometimes checks the outline of contents of pages before or after the page being read by turning over a considerable amount of pages. Further, the user sometimes turns over a large amount of pages at a time to view a target page without checking contents of pages turned over before the target page is reached.
In the conventional electronic book, however, the switching of pages is instructed by pressing a predetermined button, and hence operations for turning pages are different from those performed when reading the actual book. This makes it impossible for the user to perform intuitive operations, which is not userfriendly.